


A Festival of Love

by Catching_sunrays



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Festivals, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Music, magic night, try to keep the tags up to date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catching_sunrays/pseuds/Catching_sunrays
Summary: Lucas, his friends and a few other people spend a long weekend at a festival.Actually Lucas just wanted to have some fun with his friends, but then he meets Eliott and he knows he's lost. Lost in grey eyes, who are constantly searching for his own.But he's not the only one whose interest Eliott has awakened. And in the end Lucas isn't so sure anymore whether he imagined the glances and everything else or not.





	1. Thursday morning

**Author's Note:**

> I know there won't be much dubstep, but in this AU Eliott has quite an extensive music taste.  
> And I don't know what festivals are like in France and if they differ greatly from the ones I've visited so far, so just for your information: I'm only writing from my own memory and imagination :)

Lucas was desperate. It would be a long weekend and it was hot outside. He didn't want to pack too much. The bag should be as light as possible, at least they had to get everything by walking to their campsite.

He stood in front of his open wardrobe and stared at his clothes for almost 15 minutes. Why did he have so many clothes? He had already put his trousers out. Three shorts that he had already changed once. It was hard. He knew he wouldn't come to shower much, but also that his clothes were probably dirty by the end of the weekend, depending on how much they escalated.

Arthur had come up with the idea that they could all go to a festival together. The guys had been thrilled and through Basile the girls had also heard about the plan and were immediately thrilled. And now they went with almost twenty people to a music festival. They were already shopping. Many many beer cans had landed in the car, two pavilions were bought, tents, canned food and actually hardly anything healthy. Let's see what the girls would bring. The smoker's heart was also taken care of. And everything else they could buy on the spot in a small shop in the area. But what the hell was Lucas supposed to take with him in clothes? Was it really important to him what he was wearing? He just wanted to spend a nice weekend with his friends. He didn't know half the people. A few older boys came along, friends of Emma's boyfriend and a few mates of Arthur, but they didn't really have much to do with them.

Annoyed, he threw the trousers back into the cupboard and grabbed two older ones, which were allowed to get dirty easily. He did the same with the T-shirts, simply reaching into the bottom of the stack and pulling out the first three shirts. He was planning to buy a T-shirt st the festival anyway. And of course the swimming shorts had to be there. Arthur had enthusiastically reported that there would be a lake where you could swim and the weather would be really bombastic. He stuffed everything in his bag with the rest of his stuff and sat next to it. He was to be picked up in half an hour. With the car it was not three hours to the campground. They had been distributed to the cars, because not all of them had a driver's license yet. They had divided by districts and Lucas was supposed to ride with Alex, at least someone he knew.

The groceries had already been split between the cars and cool bags. Everyone had to carry his package.

He grabbed his sunglasses and stepped out of his room, ready to start the weekend.

"Ahhh, let me look at you," Mika shouted from the kitchen as he heard Luca's room door and hurried into the hall. He stopped in amazement. "Lucas! You're going to a festival! You really want to wear that," he asked with his eyebrow raised. Lucas looked down at himself. He was wearing short jeans and a dark blue T-shirt. "What's wrong with my outfit" he asked hesitantly. "Nothing" was Mika's simple answer. "It simply is not right. Where are the colours? The lust for life and music? Why is my dear friend so sad?" and without waiting for another word, Mika reached for Luca's bag, fished out his clothes and disappeared into his room. Lucas stayed bewildered. What had just happened? Why couldn't he dress the way he was comfortable? Why did one have to show off?

Rolling his eyes, he went after Mika and when he entered the room, a yellow tank top flew towards him, "Try this on, it should actually fit, but trying goes over studying". Lucas looked at the shirt in horror. "I'm not putting that on!" "Now don't act like that or should I help you undress? No problem," he turned to him and Lucas gave in. "All right, but just because I try this on, I won't take it with me." "That's only fair. I just want to see how it looks on you."

"Happy?" Lucas wasn't feeling great. At most he wore such tops for sports, but Mika shone at him. "Oh my God! You look... well really Lucas, you look hot! I didn't even know you had muscles in your upper arms" he shouted laughing and pinched Lucas in his biceps. "And the shirt fits so well to your pants. Please do us both the favor and take it with you and put it on!" Beaten Lucas let his head hang. "All right, I'll take it with me, but I can't promise I'll wear it." A ray spread over Mica's face. "Perfect. And you take this with you, too," and he handed Lucas a dark blue shirt with a rainbow flag on it. "Really Mika? Are you serious?" "Hey, the flag stands for so much! Joy of life, tolerance, peace and of course it serves as a good identification mark," and he winked at Lucas.

"Apropos," he went to his bedside table and rummaged through it. With an even bigger grin he came back and stuffed a handful of condoms in Lucas' bag, "just in case."

"Mika, I'm not planning on doing anything on the weekend and when should I use all these condoms at all? We are only there until Monday morning!" He inevitably had to laugh.

"You never know what's waiting for you or who's expecting you there," was Mika's simple reply.

Lucas took the T-shirt from his hand and stuffed it into his bag with the yellow shirt he tried on. He put on his own shirt again and was happy to feel the safe, comfortable fabric and colour on his body. "And now it's enough! I don't want to attract too much attention!" "Just one more! Please, please, please" Mika begged with dog eyes. "What is it?" Lucas wanted to sound more annoyed than he actually did. Seeing Mika in such a good mood was just too contagious. Mika stood in front of his chest of drawers and with a "Tadaaaaaaa!" he turned around and held up mirrored sunglasses in the shape of a heart. "Wow," Lucas was missing the words. "Take it and wear it with pride!", Mika solemnly handed him the glasses and Lucas had to confess, the glasses looked very cool after all. "Okay, this one is great," Lucas admitted and Mika's smile didn't fit into his face anymore.

Lucas hadn't paid any attention to the time anymore and got a little jumpy when the door opened and Manon came in and revealed that Alex was there to pick them up. "Ohhh, you two, I wish you a lot of fun! Manon, watch out for my little butterfly and Lucas, don't do anything I wouldn't do," and with a wink he pushed them out the door, "We'll see you guys on Monday!"

Laughing and a little excited, they went down the stairs. Emma and Alex stood outside and waited. Kisses here, kisses there and Alex took the bags off and stowed them expertly in the trunk.

"Manon, Lucas, you have to squeeze a little in the back seat, decide who wants to sit in the middle," Emma sat relaxed in the passenger seat and started playing the music until she found a song she liked.

Both Lucas and Manon looked into the car. On the back seat sat a tall young man, his hair tousled and yet stylish. He had his head leaned against the window, eyes closed and his face turned to the window, so a proper look at him wasn't possible. How could he sleep with the music?

"May I introduce Eliott. He fell asleep as soon as we started. I'd like to have such peace and quiet," they heard Alex say from the trunk. Manon looked at Lucas. "I'm sitting in the middle, you probably want to get some sleep or have a look at the landscape," she grinned at him.

Sure. He had shouldered his neck pillow, let her slide into the middle and then made himself comfortable next to her. It was tight and warm on the back seat, and he looked enviously forward, where Emma was stretching on the front seat.

The ride dragged on like rubber. Emma had considered to play the music of the less or not at all known artists, which were going to perform at the festival, during the drive so that one wouldn't miss any jewel. And damn, there were weird sounds. A couple of bands sounded pretty good and for others Lucas didn't understand that someone actually paid money to see or hear them.

The country roared past them. Lucas enjoyed the view. Like the calm before the storm he absorbed the environment, lost himself in the green of the meadows and trees, in the blue of the lakes and rivers they passed and let the light of the sun shine on his face. He closed his eyes and in front of his inner eye the sunspots danced up and down and he had to smile. He was about to lean back and make himself comfortable with his neck pillow, when a quiet strange sound interrupted the silence of the car, which had settled over everyone after about half the distance, only the music could still be heard.

"Alex, can you turn the music up a little bit? I love this band!" Eliott had apparently recovered. Alex grinned in the rear view mirror and turned up the music. Next to Lucas he felt Manon moving and suddenly he heard it. Eliott really had to be a fan of this band. Curious, Lucas turned his head to the side to convince himself that he had not misheard. Watching Eliott sitting happily in his seat, slightly bent forward, his head rocking to the music and gesticulating with his hands, singing along, Lucas had to smile.

It came as a surprise and the whole car was suddenly charged with energy. Manon and Emma also started bobbing slightly in time and joined in the refrain and soon the car was filled with crooked sounds and cheerfulness. And Lucas? Lucas bounced his foot slightly, he was unable to do more. He couldn't take his eyes off Eliott as he sat there beaming, his eyes closed and living the music he apparently really loved. Fascinated, he stared at him, watching his hair swaying with every movement, his hands painting imaginary images in the air as he moved them to the music. But Lucas kept looking back at that face. Eliott looked so peaceful, so absolutely alive in that moment, and every time the sun grazed his face, it was as if he was shining, but perhaps it was his general smile that made him shine.

After the song was over, Eliott came to rest again, still smiling, he opened his eyes and looked around, and his gaze remained with Lucas, who was still staring at him, and even though that was hardly possible, Eliott began to smile even more than before and grey eyes met blue eyes and Lucas knew he was lost.

Suddenly it darkened around Lucas. Manon leaned slightly forward and stretched out her hand to Eliott. "Hello. I'm Manon. It's nice that you're with us now, the ride seems to be getting pretty lively after all."

Eliott laughed briefly, then took her hand and while he greeted Manon and introduced himself, he leaned a little forward to catch Lucas' gaze: "Nice to meet you. I'm Eliott." And there it was again. That radiant smile that made the sun look dark in comparison and that made Lucas feel slightly dizzy. With a light smile on his lips, Lucas nodded to Eliott and turned his face back to the window. He wasn't able to withstand that look any longer. It was as if Eliott were looking directly into his soul and recognized his deepest desires, hopes and fears.

Manon was already chattering happily and Eliott was distracted and devoted his attention to Manon, but he let his gaze wander to Lucas from time to time. Lucas stared out of the window, but hardly noticed the landscape. He was too busy not looking at Eliott all the time. He felt the other person's gaze on him. Curious eyes that briefly watched him before concentrating on Manon again. Lucas took advantage of these moments and watched from the corner of his eye as Eliott sat gesticulating and told Manon about some band. He was so full of energy and enthusiasm and Lucas had to smile automatically.

Yes, he was definitely lost.


	2. Thursday afternoon/evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what festivals are like in France and if they differ greatly from the ones I've visited so far, so just for you information: I'm only writing from my own memory and imagination :) Please be gentle with me :D  
> Until this day, I don't know how many chapters there are going to be, but I know that I will be writing my ass off the next weeks, because I finally have some time! I am sorry you had to wait for this for so long...it were some busy weeks.

Lucas was sweating. It was hot, very hot and the tent construction was not going as fast as he had wished. They had all found each other on the campsite.

Thanks to the opportunity to share their position, Yann and the others had already looked up a nice place and reserved a large piece of space. And the place was perfect. They had a view of the festival area and the two stages.

They started to put up and arrange the tents. A circle of tents was to be formed with the pavilions set up in the middle. A good plan, but some people didn't put up the tents very well. Basile wanted to go into one with Daphné and it seemed that both had two left hands. The struts did not hold into each other and jumped up and apart again and again. The pegs did not hold in the ground or they did not even manage to drive them into the earth.

It was a funny and sad game. Yann was the first to feel sorry for them and began to help with the setup. Alexia also helped and all of a sudden, the tent stood like a one and Daphné clapped joyfully in the hands and fell Basile around the neck.

Lucas was just ready to put his bag in the tent where he would sleep with Yann. They had a big tent for six people with three sleeping chambers for two each. A real luxury. In the other chambers Arthur and one of his friends would sleep, as far as Lucas could remember the boy's name was Julien, and Manon and Imane would share one.

When he crawled out again, he was immediately called back to help. "Lucas, can you help us? We're just missing a man here." Arthur stood at the pavilion and held one of the legs in his hand. The others were Idriss, Imanes' brother and Eliott. Lucas had been observing Eliott the whole time and just couldn't get enough. Eliott, how he stretched out to keep the tent upright. Eliott, how he laughed as the tent overturned and buried Idriss under it. Eliott, talking to Manon while she was putting a hand on his arm. She flirted with him and Lucas felt a rumbling in his belly.

And now he stood opposite Eliott and couldn't stop looking back at him as he tried to attach the pavilion roof to the end of the leg. "Lucas, you gotta do something." He heard Arthur shout from the side as he tried to pull down enough of the fabric himself so it would be enough to fix it. Lucas noticed that he was blushing. He felt caught and confirmed when he noticed Eliott looking up and catching his gaze, a smile on his lips. "All right,” he mumbled as he lowered his gaze and set about fixing the pavilion.

Eliott was the first to finish and now came up straight to Lucas, who noticed how he couldn't concentrate anymore. "Wait, I'll help you," Eliott's voice resonated in Lucas' ears. His voice was soft, and Lucas never wanted him to stop speaking. Eliott grabbed the fabric with a firm grip and pulled as Lucas set about hooking the fabric down. They were so close and Lucas could absorb his scent and feel the heat emanating from him. A pleasant heat in which he would have liked to get lost, but he had to pull himself together.

At the end the pavilion finally stood and the second one was already built up. Everyone picked up their chairs and set up the table to gather around. A water pipe was put on the table, the first beer cans were opened and the drinking was about to begin. It was a hustle and bustle and Lucas enjoyed the company of his friends. He was just engaged in a conversation with Alex and Emma when the first people began to take out the grill and receive the first wishes.

He noticed that the place next to him, where Yann had sat before, but who was part of the barbecue crew now, was taken. He sensed the familiar smell and carefully turned his head to the side to see if his nose was trying to trick him. But it had not deceived him. Eliott sat next to him with a big smile on his face. He had raised his hand and held a joint in it. With a questioning look and a wiggle of his eyebrows, he looked at Lucas and his smile turned into a big grin.

Lucas was sitting there feeling stupid. He just couldn't find any words. It was as if Eliott was stealing his language or even his thoughts. Everything was messed up and Lucas just couldn't think clearly, so he just nodded. That he didn't get an answer didn't seem to bother Eliott. Grinning, he stuck the joint between his teeth. He didn't let Lucas out of his sight. If only he could return the look he was given. Eliott's gaze was piercing. A look that went to the core and shook Lucas. He didn't know how to deal with this open interest. He was ashamed. He was nothing special after all, why should someone like Eliott be interested in him? But who was he kidding? He certainly had no interest in him. Hadn't Eliott been flirting with Manon all day or had she at least been flirting with him? So why did he sit next to him now, looking at him the way he looked at him, with a smile on his lips, while he watched Lucas, embarrassed, lowering his gaze over and over again, only to look up again the next moment, unable to turn his gaze away from him for too long and unable to withstand the gaze for long either.

"Well," Eliott asked for a felt eternity in which he pleasurably pulled on his joint and then passed it on to Lucas, who grabbed it with slightly trembling fingers, "what band are you looking forward to the most this weekend?" Eliott's face was so open and Lucas just wanted to tell himself that he really cared what Lucas had to say.

Lucas had to clear his throat to make his voice speakable. "Um...so tomorrow I'm definitely going to see Alice Merton. She plays relatively early and the boys have already said that they probably won't come. The music is really cool, but most of the guys don't want to go to the festival ground until the evening for the main acts. But I've planned to see as many bands as I want and she's definitely one of those I really need to see. Maybe I can listen to the others a little from here, too." Where did all the words come from? Lucas must have made a stunned face after he had finished talking because Eliott laughed that laughter that made his eyes small and made him a radiant sun on earth. And Lucas knew that he was just about to get burned.

"Hey, I've heard a bit about her, too. If you don't mind, I'd love to accompany you." Lucas couldn't suppress his own smile. He had to shine like an idiot when he said that he would be happy if Eliott accompanied him. Apparently, the joint worked. Lucas noticed how he was losing more and more control over his facial expressions. "And in return you come with me to I Prevail on Sunday. Do we have a date?" Eliott winked and Lucas choked on his beer. With a brittle voice he stammered an "Okay" and conjured up the smile on Eliott's lips again.

Eliott began to talk about what other music he listened to and that he had come with his friends this weekend for the sake of them, because after an unpleasant time he was finally ready to go among people again. And so far, he had not regretted this decision. Actually, he could be enthusiastic about almost any music, but at Dubstep his heart beat faster and he started to rave about which piece was his favourite and how great the bass felt in his belly and Lucas listened, literally vanished in the voice of the other, before he was taken out of his dream when Manon sat next to Eliott and interfered in the conversation.

"May I?" she asked with a look at the joint. "Sure," Eliott smiled and handed her the bag. "Well, I'm especially looking forward to Thirty Seconds to Mars. It's going to be really good," she said euphorically as she enjoyed pulling on the jolly.

"Since when do you actually smoke?" Lucas asked a bit perplexed and a little disappointed not to enjoy Eliott's full attention anymore. "Oh, we're at a festival and what happens at a festival stays at the festival," she winked at both, but Lucas could bet that it was all for Eliott. He envied her for the gift of flirting so uninhibitedly. Lucas faded out their conversation and leaned back, let the hash do its job and noticed how his thoughts became more and more foggy.

It slowly got dusky. The sky turned into a beautiful red-orange and Lucas slowly felt the company under the pavilion too much. Eliott had already been captured by Manon some time ago to the girls. Eliott had asked him if he wanted to come, but Lucas didn't want to see the girls gawking at Eliott and asking him questions and flirting with him. He had noticed the looks the others were giving him. The girls looked at him like the current sex on a stick. Lucas might have been wrong, but he thought he could see some regret in the look Eliott threw at him before he turned around and followed Manon.

Lucas had watched him a little from a distance, had watched him laugh and talk vividly, and Lucas could have watched him all night, but then he would have watched the girls drooling over him and Manon sitting closer and putting her hand on his arm. Lucas had to leave and so he stood up and walked a few steps away from the tent site, watching the other festivalgoers at their barbecue places, as they were talking, laughing and singing. Had he stayed longer, he would have seen Eliott withdraw his arm from Manon's touches and look around searching for Lucas, only to be disappointed not to see him anywhere and turn back to the others.

After a while, Lucas felt he was being followed. He looked around and saw Yann behind him at some distance. He slowed his pace and gave Yann the chance to catch up. For a while they walked silently across the festival grounds, watching the horizon and the stunning sunset. At some point Yann took the word. "Are you all right? You are so silent today. I don't know you like that." "Do you think so? I didn't notice it at all, but the time has also passed so incredibly fast today. I think I'm just pretty high." Lucas grinned at Yann and he grinned back. "Was good stuff Eliott had with him? You could have given something away. But you seem to be pretty good in your little world." Lucas could interpret this smile very well in the meantime. Yann had already seen through him. He was not his best friend for nothing. He could read him like an open book. "Yes, Eliott seems to be quite cool and you can talk to him very well." He wasn't yet ready to admit that he had more interest in Eliott, that he had been overwhelmed by his feelings and that he absolutely didn't know how to survive this weekend.

Yann just nodded with a smile but stayed silent. The topic was directed to the upcoming weekend and soon they were engrossed in talking about the line-up and the timetable. As it slowly got darker, Lucas steered the walk back to their campsite. When they arrived there, some had set off to visit fellow festival goers and when Lucas looked around, he couldn't find Eliott anywhere. "He has already gone into his tent. He was relatively tired the whole day and the joint must have knocked him out by now. He lay down a few minutes ago," Yann whispered in his ear before dropping down onto a chair next to Arthur.

Disappointed to have missed an opportunity to watch Eliott for a little bit longer, Lucas sat down next to Basile and Daphné and half-heartedly listened to the conversation.

Shortly after midnight the group disbanded completely, and everyone crawled into their tents tired and full of anticipation for the days ahead. Lucas could not fall asleep for a long time. He listened to the noises that were carried to him from the grounds and was stuck to Eliott's eyes in thought. Again and again they came to his mind, those grey-blue eyes, the intense look and that smile that incited the butterflies in his stomach to fly wildly. Accompanied by distant, laughing voices and gentle snoring noises of his fellow campers, he slipped sometime into a restless sleep and dreamt further of greyish-blue eyes and sunbeam laughter.


	3. Friday morning

The night was way too short. Or it just felt like it to Lucas because he had hardly slept. He lay awake early in his tent, half covered because it was too warm even at night. Yann was still sleeping next to him and Lucas was watching him.

He remembered the time when he still thought he had completely different feelings for Yann. When he had his coming out and told Yann that he was gay, he had also told him that maybe he had a little more interest in him than just friendship. And he still thanked Yann today for his reaction. Instead of turning his back on Lucas, he stood by his side. He was there after Lucas told his mother and he was there when he told his father. His mother was wonderful. She had encouraged him to be himself, told him she would always love him, no matter who he loved, if he was happy. His father on the other hand was different. He had reduced the contact, which already hardly existed, after his coming out, further to the essentials. He wanted nothing to do with his _lifestyle_.

Lucas was used to be disappointed by him and yet Yann needed some time and help from the others to put Lucas pieces back together again.

Lucas had thought for a long time that what he felt for Yann was love, but the more he thought about it and after one or the other infatuation he realized that he loved him from the heart, but not in a romantic way. He loved him like a brother, just as he had learned to love Manon at the time like a sister he never had.

Manon...he turned on his back and thought about her. She was one of his best friends and she was going through a hard time. After the breakup with Charles she was no longer herself. And so, it was up to Lucas and her friends to pick up the pieces and put them together again. Even more he hated himself for being so jealous of her. And that also because of a boy he, whom they both hardly knew. Lucas hardly knew anything about Eliott, he only knew that he wanted to know everything about him. What was his favourite colour, what was the first thing he thought of in the morning, what he had planned for the future, what he dreamed of at night? So much as he already felt for Eliott, all the butterflies in his belly, he had never felt anything like that for anyone before. Surely there had been guys with whom he had gone out, with whom he had been _together_ or had simply spent a night with. But no one had ever managed to make him feel what he felt for Eliott.

Daphné had once asked him when he was beginning to date someone and was unsure how he felt about him, how close he wanted to be with him. And Lucas had to think. Sure, kissing, cuddling, sex, everything he could imagine, but she hadn't been satisfied with the answer. "Oh Lucas. I mean, if you think of Marcel, what is going on inside you? You know, when Basile and I started dating, I quickly knew I wanted something serious. I didn't want to be without him for an hour and I wanted to crawl inside of him!” Lucas hadn't been able to comprehend how one could have such a desire back then and had made fun of her, whereupon she got up and left him sitting: "Just wait, Lucas. One day you'll feel the same way and then you'll feel bad that you made fun of me today."

And if he thought about it today, he could understand her. He wanted to be close to Eliott. He wanted to touch him, kiss him and yes, crawl inside of him. How creepy and overwhelming this feeling could be, he could never have imagined. But the hell he would do and tell Daphné that he understood her now.

Slowly life was moving outside. He heard zippers being pulled and quiet voices filled the silence of their campsite. It also stirred next to him and Yann slowly woke up. "Stop watching me." He grumbled sleepy. "I'm not even looking at you! I'm lying on my back, you idiot," Lucas laughed. "Oh...Really? It felt like you were watching me."

After rubbing his eyes extensively, Yann slowly sat up and stretched out, lifting the tent cover with his hands. He began to peel himself out of his sleeping bag: "Why is it so damn warm? I'm dying in here! Tonight, I sleep without it." "I know. I also took the sleeping bag away sometime. And I think I must get out of here now. The air is really terrible in here and I just hope it's more pleasant outside". Yann nodded and started climbing out of the tent.

It was warm outside, but the air was better, and Lucas dropped onto his chair. "Good morning," he said yawning to the others who were already awake and about to boil water for fresh coffee with a gas burner. Lucas sat up and watched the whole thing. "Wow, can I get a coffee when it's done?" he asked and noticed how thirsty his body was for the black liquid. "Sure," Daphné whistled cheerfully. She didn't look like someone who had spent the night in a tent. The clothes were neat, the hairstyle sat, and she didn't even look sleepy. Lucas had leaned back again and put the sunglasses on his nose. "Cool."

A "Hi," took him out of his dozy state and he opened his eyes. In front of him he saw an outstretched hand and it took him a few seconds to react. A broad grinning girl stood in front of him, as much as he could say she was quite pretty. She was still holding out her hand as she continued, "I am Chloé. I didn't have the chance to introduce myself or talk to you yesterday, you had disappeared before I had the courage," while she babbled Lucas grabbed her hand. "Hi Chloé. I am..." "...Lucas, I know," Chloé interrupted him and grinned even wider, as far as this was possible.

"Yes..." Lucas felt uncomfortable and he looked around to see if he could help anyone or if someone would come to his aid, but most of them were busy preparing breakfast, hardly needing any help, and Yann stood there laughing silently. Chloé sat down next to Lucas. "Is this your first festival? It's my first. I'm so excited to see all the bands. I want to see as many as possible. After all, I paid a lot of money and I want to experience as much as I can," she beamed at him. There was definitely too much information she sent him at once. He couldn't process all that yet, especially not without coffee in his blood.

Fortunately, it was ready by now and Daphné handed the cups around. "Thank you! You are an angel," Lucas smiled at her. He could see her turn slightly red and smile as she started to supply the others with coffee. It was always so easy to make her blush and Daphné and especially Basile, who could get a little jealous, knew that there was no danger coming from Lucas.

Lucas enjoyed his coffee, well, at least he tried. Chloé was still sitting next to him, chatting cheerfully. She told him which bands she really wanted to see and what she wanted to concentrate on at school and it seemed to Lucas that he knew almost everything about her at the end, although he hadn't asked for it. But he was just too nice and well raised to tell her directly that he wanted to talk to someone else now and not learn more about the peculiarities of her cat she had been talking about for the last quarter of an hour.

It had become a lively hustle and bustle among their pavilions. The only ones Lucas couldn't see were Idriss, Sofiane and Eliott. He had repeatedly let his gaze wander unnoticed and search for them, or more likely search for Eliott, but couldn't find him anywhere. The only good thing was that Manon was here with them and so Lucas' jealous monster slumbered quietly in his belly without any great agitation.

It'll be about half an hour when the three of them showed up. Eliotts and Sofian's hair were wet, and they looked much fresher than anyone else in their group. "Hey, you three, where were you?" Imane had stopped them, "we had been wondering since you were neither in the tent nor had anyone seen you. I was worried." Idriss walked up to her and took her in his arm. "Oh, sister, that's sweet. But we were just at the showers, freshening up a bit." Normally Imane wasn't that receptive to contact, but with her brother it seemed to be different. He hugged her and she also put her arms around him, a smile on her lips. Big brothers can be really cool.

Eliott went to the tent with Sofiane. Sofiane threw a smile at Imane. Lucas had noticed before that he seemed to be interested in her and she was also relatively bad at hiding her interest in him, even if she tried. Still, she couldn't resist following him to the tent with her eyes. And Lucas would certainly have seen her tender smile spread shyly across her face if he hadn't been too distracted by Eliott spotting him, smiling brightly and wishing him a good morning. Lucas nodded with a smile, while Chloé was still sitting next to him and was now talking about some school friends. After Eliott had disappeared into the tent and Lucas could concentrate on something other than the back of Eliott's head, he turned to Chloé: "Say, with whom are you actually here?" the question felt rude, but he couldn't help himself. By now he was annoyed by the constant babbling, but apparently Chloé had no reception for it. She happily told her that a friend of Arthur's was a friend of hers and Arthur had asked her friend if she wouldn't like to come along, because he knew that she liked this kind of music and the friend (as the story turned out she was called Amélie) had asked her if she wouldn't like it too and yes, that's why she was here now.

Before she could talk any further, she was interrupted by Daphné, who took advantage of the opportunity that everyone was there now and called out to the crowd: "It's such nice weather, who wants to go to the lake and chill and swim a little before the festival starts? Besides, if we go now, maybe it's not so crowded yet." Emma and Manon were thrilled and Basile and Arthur were also with them. Chloé clapped his hands with joy and beamed at Lucas, who smiled back with a cramped smile.

He wanted to go to the lake, too. Cooling down would be good and just lying in the sun sounded tempting. Imane would stay at the campsite just like Yann and Alex. Sofiane also decided as soon as he knew that Imane wouldn't go to the lake, that he didn't want to either and Lucas had to smile. He looked at Imane, she turned away her gaze, but Lucas could see her smile that she couldn't suppress.

On the other side of their campground stood Eliott, watching Lucas intensely and as soon as Lucas looked up at him, a bright smile appeared on Eliott’s lips and his eyes started to sparkle with excitement.

"All right, then throw yourselves in your swimsuits and pack your things. In ten minutes, I'll see you back here and we set off." Daphné could plan and command, Lucas had to let her have that. He withdrew into the tent to look for his swimming trunks. Their tent was right next to that of the girls so Lucas could listen to the conversation that took place between Emma, Alexia, Imane and Manon. He wasn't proud to listen, but couldn't change it either, he didn't want to put on his swimsuits first at the lake.

"Well, what do you think? Can Eliott distract you from Charles?" Even though Lucas couldn't see her, he could recognize her by her voice and that question definitely came from Emma. "I don't know yet. He doesn't necessarily send me the clearest signals, you know. But he's definitely nice to look at," Lucas could hear the smile in Manon's voice. "I told you. Eliott is a feast for the eyes and you two would make such a pretty couple." Emma tried to mute her voice so that they couldn't be heard all over the campsite. Lucas had to make an effort to listen to everything.

"I don't like it," Imane got involved. "What? Of course, it's good! Manon must get back on the saddle and distract herself. Eliott is the perfect candidate for it," Alexia had a very open attitude towards one-night stands, especially since she and her ex were finally over. "Okay, yes, distraction is great, especially after a breakup, but I don't know if Eliott is the right person for that. He's really a nice and sweet guy and I'm sure he's not interested in a one-night stand. As long as I know him, it was never an option for him. He was always in a relationship." Imane tried to explain. "Okay, but is he in a relationship now?" Alexia asked. "No. They broke up a few months ago. I don't know exactly what happened, but his ex-girlfriend hadn't been very nice to him in the end."

In Lucas' ear, it started to rustle. His ex-girlfriend...of course Eliott had had a girlfriend. Of course, Eliott liked women. Lucas could have slapped himself for the little glimmer of hope in him that Eliott might have been interested in him.

"...but exactly the right one for a little distraction. He has a breakup to get over. She has a breakup to get over. They can comfort each other." Alexia had taken the word again. "I just don't want him to get hurt. And if he's really interested in you, Manon, it wouldn't be fair to just play with him." Lucas could hear that it got restless in the tent and several people were moving. When it became calmer, he heard Emmas voice again "You can ask him right at the lake if he can put some cream on your back," the wink with which she said this could even Lucas see in his tent.

It was enough for him. He no longer wanted to hear what Manon had to say or one of the others. He cleared his throat a little louder before putting on Mika's yellow tank top and grabbing his sunglasses. People should think what they like. It was hot outside and the shirt was comfortable and airy.

He crawled out of the tent, his mood was bad, but he tried hard to put on a good expression before joining Arthur and Basile, who were already waiting.


	4. Friday at the lake

The way to the lake took surprisingly long. The winding paths through the camps slowed down and it seemed as if they had to walk completely around the length of them. Lucas was engrossed in a conversation with Alex and Emma when someone appeared next to him. A small figure had stolen himself next to him and was waiting for the conversation to end or for Lucas to finally perceive her. But he didn't even think to turn around to her and give her the attention she so eagerly hoped for. Instead, he kept talking and stared straight ahead. Straight at the person diagonally in front of him. If he longed for one conversation, it was with Eliott.

He looked closely at the man in front of him. Eliott hadn't bothered to put on a T-shirt. It was too warm anyway and they wanted to go swimming. And Lucas had a wonderful view of everything in front of him. Eliott had casually thrown the towel over one shoulder. His skin looked so soft. If Lucas stretched out his hand, he could touch it with ease. His fingertips were tingling at the thought of it. Lucas let his gaze glide over Eliott's back. His neck was half covered by his chaotically sticking out and yet somehow perfectly lying hair. Lucas had a fable for necks. He had noticed that before. The muscle strands that ran along it, the sensitive skin, the fine, short hair that grew there and tickled his lips as he caressed a lover's neck. And he was so fascinated by the idea of kissing Eliott's neck and cautiously licking it that he didn't hear Chloé next to him trying to get his attention until she nudged him and tore him out of his daydream.

"Lucas, I wanted to ask if we wanted to lie next to each other... And, if you like, then maybe you could cream my back," she smiled at him, whispering the second part more than speaking and accompanied it with a wink. That was it for Lucas. Either she really hadn't talked to anyone about it or she was just...brazen. "Listen Chloé," Lucas started with a smile, "you can lie down next to me and I'll cream your back too, but nothing more will happen between us." He said all this in a calm tone, he didn't want to hurt her, even if she was annoying.

Chloé had to swallow and Lucas could see the blush rising in her face. "Okay...am I not your type or do you have a girlfriend?" she asked uncertainly. Lucas had to stifle the laughter. "No, I don't have a girlfriend and no, you're not my type either. I am gay, Chloé. Girls are generally not my type."

"Oh, okay. So you're gay. Are you sure about that? I mean, have you ever tried it with a girl?" Wow, that was too much for Lucas. He stopped abruptly and turned to Chloé, who smiled at him with big eyes. There was something frivolous in her eyes that Lucas didn't like at all. "Listen Chloé, I don't have to whore my way through the women's world to know that I don't like women. And you really don't turn me on. Not even in the slightest and I ask you to just put yourself a few towels away at the lake. The offer to cream your back is hereby officially withdrawn. And please, next time think about what you say. Asking me if I'm sure I'm gay is hurtful. Do you know so well that you are hetero? Have you ever done it with a woman? If not, then how do you want to know that maybe you're not a lesbian or Bi or whatever?" With these words Lucas stomped away and left Chloé standing. She almost had tears in her eyes and her girlfriend was already at her side when Lucas hadn't even caught up with his friends. Oh, how he hated it when he or his sexuality was questioned.

"What was that about?" Arthur asked when Lucas joined him. "Oh, the usual. Chloé was surprised that I was gay and thought she could convert me by sleeping with her." Lucas said, shrugging his shoulders. "The usual? Does something like this happen to you more often," asked one of Arthur's friends, Louis, excited, who had followed the conversation. "Well, if something like that happens to you more often, then I'm gay as of today and I like to let the ladies teach me better." You could see how an idea formed in his head and Lucas had to laugh. "No, of course that doesn't happen very often. But when it does, it's really frustrating and insulting. So let it be. For the good of both of us." Louis looked drippy and Arthur friendly slapped him on the shoulder, "Oh come on, you'll find the right one, with whom you don't have to pretend to be gay first". Louis nodded and immediately began to shine again. "So, if you don't want her anyway, can I just try my luck with her?" "With Chloé? Boy, I don't care. Only in the end don't be disappointed if it turns out that she's not quite the brightest bulb on the chandelier." Lucas laughed and watched Louis join Chloé to comfort the poor little one. He could only shake his head.

But he didn't think about it any longer, because they had finally reached their goal. And Daphné was right, it was wonderfully empty, and they were looking for an area big enough for them all. Lucas didn't pay attention to who pitched camp next to him but looked up as a familiar smell rose up his nose. Eliott had already made himself comfortable on his towel and grinned brightly at Lucas. "Hello there. I hope it's okay that I just lay down next to you now." "No, quite the opposite," Lucas smiled back. "Very good...I got your conversation earlier with the girl, what's her name again?...doesn't matter either. She seems to have really pissed you off."

"I know I may have been a bit harsh, but I already had the conversation with my father, who can't understand that I’m so sure that I’m gay if I've never tried it with a woman before. For him I am just a disappointment. I may be a little sensitive about the subject. And I already had a girlfriend. In the end I only hurt the both of us. I already knew that I liked boys, but I didn't want to admit it yet. But that is something that I will not rub under her or my father's nose. Sorry, I always get a little emotional about this topic." "There's no need to apologize. Your announcement surprised me, I wouldn't have guessed you that way, but I like people who can surprise me." He winked at Lucas.

Before Lucas could reply, Manon approached them and sat on the towel next to Eliott. "Hey, Eliott, would you mind putting some sunscreen on my back? I don't want to get sunburned." As she spoke, she held the bottle out to him. Eliott grabbed it and looked at her with a raised eyebrow before he grabbed himself again and put on a smile, "Sure, turn around."

She turned around, now looking at Lucas and smiling at him with a wink. Lucas could only twist his eyes inwardly. She would not get a smile from him. He was about to turn away when he looked back at Eliott, who was about to spread the sun cream over Manon's shoulders. Manon had long been busy taking turns looking at her friends and closing her eyes with pleasure. Eliott, on the other hand, wasn't so busy paying attention to where he spread the cream, he was more busy catching Lucas' gaze and not letting go once he had it. Lucas looked into these blue eyes illuminated by sunlight and failed in his task to turn away. How much he wished to be the person who enjoyed feeling Eliott's hands on himself.

"Eliott, please don't cream over the bikini. Please be careful," Manon interrupted the moment and Lucas lay down on his stomach and turned his face away. He didn't want to torture himself any further.

"Okay, I think I'm done," he heard Eliott say after a while. "Thank you, you're a sweetheart. Would you like to come swimming?" Manon asked with her sweetest voice. "No, I don't like that yet. Besides, I'm not creamed yet," Eliott replied. Lucas listened attentively, albeit annoyed. "I can cream you in return," Manon chirped. "Thanks, but that's not necessary," Lucas could hear the smile in Eliott's voice, "but it would be very nice if I could borrow the sunscreen." "Um," Manon was upset, Lucas knew she hadn't expected it. Of course he wished her luck with the men, but he still couldn't suppress a grin. "Sure, take it, you can give it back to me later." "Thank you." Lucas felt Manon get up and move away.

"That was strange", he heard Eliott say next to him and turned his head to the side. He stretched the sun cream towards him, "Would you mind putting some cream on my back?" Lucas felt his face color escape together with every clear thought in his head, only to be replaced by a throbbing red. Apparently Eliott didn't miss the colour spectacle either, because he grinned a little wider. And to emphasize his question once more, he nodded towards the cream he was still holding out to Lucas.

Lucas hesitantly grabbed the bottle, "Sure," was all he could say, but Eliott was content and turned joyfully on his stomach to present Lucas his back. Lucas sat up and knelt next to Eliott. Carefully he trickled the sun milk on Eliott's back, on his perfect back. He had to pull himself together and take a deep breath so that the trembling in his hands finally subsided a little. Slowly he began to spread the cream. The skin under his fingers felt so damn soft.

Eliott had his head on his arms and Lucas could see the smile surrounding his lips. He took his time to apply the lotion, who knows if he would ever get the chance to touch that skin again. His fingertips were tingling with every touch. Lucas tried to catch every single spot of Eliott's back with the cream. He took a particularly long time to cream his neck. Over and over again his hands drove up to the neck and sometimes not only to spread the cream. With his fingertips he traced Eliott's spine and gently let them slide back at the side of the neck. Eliott seemed to like it, because every time Lucas' hands went astray, a soft humming escaped him, and Lucas had to smile for himself. Encouraged by Eliott's auditory confirmations, Lucas didn't shy away from spreading the cream all the way to the edge of his swimsuit. Eliott's lower back was muscular and Lucas enjoyed rubbing in the cream and always grabbing it tighter just over Eliott's bottom.

He glided his gaze to the others. No one seemed to pay them any attention, at least not anymore, except Manon, who sat on her towel with a sour expression staring at him, her arms crossed in front of her chest. In this pose she reminded him of a little offended child. He was sorry that her efforts for Eliott had not paid off, but at the same time he felt a little joy that Eliott had asked him to cream his back and not her. He didn't want to call it malicious joy, but if he was honest with himself, that was exactly what it was. It took a felt eternity for him to spread all the lotion and for him to finally get his hands off Eliott's back. Too much he enjoyed the feeling of Eliott's skin under his hands. "I think I'm done."

"For all I care, you could go on," Eliott mumbled into his arm. He sounded relaxed and the smile resonated in his words. "You're already red on your back," Lucas replied laughing. Eliott laboriously turned around and looked at Lucas. "Should I cream your back now? In return, so to speak," he grinned. Lucas thought about it. He didn't want to look too excited. Of course he wanted to feel Eliott's hands on himself. He had never experienced such a desire for a touch before. Instead of an immediate answer, he took off his top and lay down on his stomach and after a while in which nothing happened, he turned to Eliott and asked, "What are you waiting for? Or should I get a sunburn first?"

Smiling, Eliott slid a little closer to him, dropping drops of lotion all over Luca's back, and as soon as Eliott's hands touched Luca's skin, he closed his eyes. Eliott massaged the cream in with light pressure, sliding up and down his back, taking time to explore every spot on his back and carefully gliding along Luca's sides. Luca's body showed clear reactions. A goose bump ran over his arms and again and again there was a pleasant shiver all over his body. Eliott had big hands that he knew how to use. Lucas did have to pull himself together not to groan. The hands felt just too perfect.

Suddenly Lucas felt Eliott's breath close to his ear. "You look pretty hot in that shirt, by the way." He breathed into Lucas' ear, who opened his eyes, but as suddenly as Eliott had come close to him, as suddenly he was gone again, and Lucas missed his warm breath on his skin bitterly. "Well, I'm done. Let the cream work in a little before you go into the water." When Lucas turned around, Eliott had already got up and marched towards the lake. Lucas had no choice but to look after him.

Confused and yet happy, he let himself fall back on his towel and closed his eyes. In his head, the experience he had just made played out again and he could feel every single touch of Eliott's hands on him. But the memory didn't last long when Daphné suddenly appeared next to him and spoke: "What just happened here? You do know that Manon was supposed to be connecting with Eliott this weekend? You can't just ruin her chance like that. That wasn't the plan." Lucas opened his eyes and looked at Daphné. "Are you serious now? Eliott rejected her offer and asked me. I can't help it if your _plan_ didn't work." He hissed with clenched teeth. Until now, the weekend was a bad joke, or at least the sun hadn't helped the brains of some around him. "Listen, just because you've been thinking that Eliott is supposed to help Manon get over Charles doesn't mean he wants to as well. Have you ever thought of that? What's the matter with you?"

Manon had joined them in the meantime and now took the floor. "He's right Daphné. Sure, first I was kind of angry with you, Lucas, but then I thought about the whole thing. I honestly thought he was less interested in me. I tried to tell you that this morning, Daphy, but you were so busy trying to convince me that Eliott was just the right person to distract me, that you wouldn't listen to me. And honestly, I don't know if I want to have such a distraction at all right now. Charles still hurts so much. And I want to find out for myself what I want and who I am." She had sat down and looked out at the lake. Lucas noticed the sadness in her eyes. Compassionately he put an arm around her and she grabbed his hand and put her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I was so stupid I didn't realize you liked him." Luca's head shot up. "What do you mean?" he asked with a slight panic in his voice, whereupon Manon had to laugh. "Oh, come on Lucas! A blind man with a crutch sees that you both find each other...interesting to say it carefully." "Is that so obvious?" he asked meekly. "Yes and quite honestly Lucas, what are you waiting for? Come on, he used the old can-you-cream-my-back-trick." She laughed again and Daphné joined in as well. One understands the women.

Lucas put his head back on Manon's and looked to the lake where Eliott romped around with the others in the water. Eliott was hard for Lucas to understand. First, he learned that Eliott had a girlfriend and then he wanted Lucas to cream his back, humming with pleasure. One moment he told Lucas he looked hot in his top and the next he got up and left a confused little Lucas behind.


	5. Friday at the lake Part 2

Lucas stayed with the girls for a little bit. While they were talking about something that didn't interest him, he watched the hustle and bustle in the lake, how they dived each other under water and how Eliott emerged from the water with a laughing face.

"Why don't you also go into the water with the others" Manon asked next to him, "you would certainly have more fun than listening to us talking about our girl stuff." "I didn't really listen to you," confessed Lucas, "but I think the others would be a little too much for me right now."

In general, the lake had become fuller by now and with the people came the noise. From everywhere voices and laughter seemed to come and it felt like each group had its own music. Lucas let himself fall back on his towel and raised his hands to his face to hide it in them. He breathed deeply and could feel Manon's soothing hand on his shoulder.

After a while he straightened up again. The pressure in his head had become more bearable. He searched the lake for the familiar sunbeam laughter but couldn't find Eliott anywhere. He wasn't in the water with the others who were on their way back to the beach, nor was he anywhere to be found by the towels. Lucas searched the entire lake, but Eliott remained lost.

"Hey Alex, where did you leave Eliott?" he asked when the others had reached the towels. "I don't know, didn't he come out of the water with us?" Alex looked around searchingly, "oh, he'll certainly show up again soon," he replied only shrugging his shoulders.

Lucas remained undecidedly seated. Should he be worried? He didn't know how deep the lake was or how well Eliott could swim. Could he have drowned? No, Lucas rejected the idea again. Eliott was definitely somewhere and would show up if he felt like it. Nevertheless, Lucas remained seated and continued to scan the lake. He couldn't shake off the bad feeling.

Emma joined them, in her hands she had two beer cans each and handed them to Daphne and Manon. "Here Lucas, have a beer, relax a bit. We're here to have fun and right now you don't look like you're having fun." She stretched out the beer to him and Lucas reluctantly accepted it. Actually, it was too early to drink, but she was right, they were here to have fun. So he opened the can and toasted with the girls.

Time flew by. They talked about their summer plans. Manon really wanted to travel to Colmar for a weekend. The city looked so beautiful on the pictures and she raved about the many old and colorful half-timbered houses and the quaint alleys and Daphné was immediately fire and flame for the idea. In no time a plan was made up, how they could travel best, when the best time was, so that not too many tourists were on the way and with her enthusiasm and energy she infected Emma and Lucas too was not so averse to the idea any more, even if he could not get excited about city trips otherwise. But maybe it was the beer that he had drunk way too quickly in the blazing sun.

"We have to tell Imane, she'll love the idea and where's Alexia anyway?" Daphné clapped her hands with excitement. "Calm down again. First of all, we have a whole weekend here together with a lot of music and great memories to make." Emma tried to bring her back down. "I know, but I think the idea is so great! And I don't want it to be just an idea. I want us to experience as much together as we can. We are only young once. Ah, there's Alexia, I'll tell her about it right away,” Daphné said and jumped up to tell Alexia about the travel plans. The others were left shaking their heads.

"Guys, I'm going into the water. This is all too loud for me and I still have a whole weekend ahead of me where it will be loud and chaotic." Lucas got up and made his way to the lake. There was still no trace of Eliott. Where could he have gone? He heard Manon shout behind him "be careful out there" and raised his hand to signal her that he had understood.

The water was pleasantly cool as he slowly entered the lake step by step. The lake was relatively shallow and it took Lucas an eternity to actually feel the water up to his chest. Looking back, he saw that he had gone almost to the middle of the lake. It was so much quieter here. Most of the people stayed at the beginning of the water to play a little or drift on an air mattress. For a while he watched the spectacle, saw the people make crazy contortions to make the others laugh or push each other from the air mattresses. The girls screamed and the boys laughed euphorically when they had managed to get one of the girls under water.

Lucas glided backwards until he swam on his back. He looked up to the blue sky. Nothing was to be seen, except blue. The ears half in the water, made all other sounds dull and he enjoyed the silence, closed his eyes and let himself drift. He was taken back to his last happy holiday. It was something his mother had done with him. They floated side by side in the water and held hands, while around them the noise and chaos of the world disappeared into the peacefulness of the water. He loved this memory. He could have spent hours like this.

"This looks relaxing," he had felt no one get closer and was so startled that he went down snorting and wagging with his arms. He was grabbed by two strong hands and brought back to the surface. The hands let him go only when he had ground under his feet again.

After he had coughed out the inhaled water and wiped the rest of the water off his face and especially his eyes, his gaze became clearer and he found himself facing a laughing Eliott. Eliott's entire body seemed to laugh, but Lucas could only look at that face and he tried to take in as much of it as he could. Eliott's nose curled, his eyes narrowed, little laughter lines formed around his eyes and mouth everywhere, and the sound of his laughter made Lucas' heart beat faster.

"Shit," Lucas had to laugh himself by now, "you scared the hell out of me," he hold his chest, which hurt after swallowing half the lake and all the laughter. "I'm sorry, I didn't know what a terrifying effect I had on you," Eliott's laughter slowly ebbed away, but his whole face was still radiant. "You have no terrifying effect on me. That would have happened by anyone who swam up to me so quietly,' Lucas pulled a snout and looked a little offended. "Where did you even come from? You had suddenly disappeared and no one knew where you were."

"Did you miss me?" Eliott grinned and came a little closer. Lucas backed off a bit, "I was worried, Eliott. Something could have happened to you." With one blow Eliott's facial expression changed. Just a moment ago he had a big mischievous grin on his lips, but now he was very serious and looked at Lucas with a steady gaze. Again, he reduced the distance between them, and this time Lucas didn't back off. Under water, Eliott reached for Lucas' hand and took it into his. "I'm sorry you were worried. I didn't know anyone would notice if I disappeared for a moment."

Lucas felt his face blush. "Um...it doesn't matter, you're back,” and he tried to take his hand out of Eliott's, but the other one only strengthened his grip. Meanwhile only a few centimetres separated the two, as Lucas became aware. Eliott lifted their hands out of the water and began stroking Lucas' palm carefully with his fingers. "No, it matters," he mumbled, lost in thoughts, not turning his gaze away from their hands. "No one has worried about me for a long time anymore." His voice had become quiet. A certain sadness resonated in it and yet it was the most tender thing Lucas had ever heard.

Lucas didn't know what to say. "Eliott..." was all he could accomplish. Eliott looked up and met Lucas with clear and ice-blue eyes. The shine from before had disappeared by now. Instead, his eyes were filled with sadness and a certain woundedness. But the longer the eye contact lasted, the more the expression was suppressed and replaced with a new one...Warmth, Lucas couldn't describe otherwise what he saw and felt there.

Eliott began to shorten the distance between them further, cautiously, not scaring Lucas, but Lucas had no ambition to increase the distance anymore. As he glanced between Eliott's eyes and lips, he noticed Eliot wetting his lips with his tongue and Lucas couldn't wait to feel those lips on his own. Just before their lips met, Lucas closed his eyes.

"LUCAS!" a gush of water was splashed in his face. Eliott let go of his hand and Lucas jumped back in shock. They had both been so immersed in their little world that they hadn't heard Basile make his way up to them, standing in front of them with a red head, his face angrily contracted, as if he had just bitten into a lemon.

"How dare you to flap at my girlfriend," he asked angrily. "What did Daphné do to you? She is the dearest and greatest person there is and doesn't deserve you to yell at her." Lucas shook his head; he couldn't believe that Basile had robbed him of his first kiss with Eliott. The latter had already set out to swim back to the shore, but turned around again to give Lucas a final, grinning look.

"Thank you Basile," Lucas snapped at him. "You do know that was really inappropriate now, don't you?" "Do you know how much I don't care? You insulted my girlfriend! That takes precedence over any festival one-time fuck." Basile shot back and stood with folded arms in front of Lucas. Unfortunately, the attempt to look threatening didn't work out.

"First, I didn't insult your girlfriend, and second, I didn't yell at her. I don't know what she told you, but the only thing I did was tell her that her plan sucked." Lucas took a deep breath. That couldn't have happened now. From a distance he could hear Daphné calling for Basile and as they looked to the shore, they saw her wading through the water towards them. Lucas turned to Basile again, "And third, how do you know that Eliott would have been just a quick fuck? Have you ever thought that maybe this could be the man of my dreams and you have now spoiled my chances? Thanks a lot."

Furious, Lucas set off to swim back to the shore, leaving a perplexed Basile behind and ignoring Daphné's apologies to him as he passed her. Arriving at the shore, he searched for Eliott, but he had disappeared again. What did Lucas expect? That he was waiting for him on his towel and that they would pick up where they had just stopped? Certainly not. Eliott's towel had also disappeared and, fully annoyed, Lucas grabbed another beer and dropped back on his towel.


	6. Friday afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of switched between the POVs in this chapter. I hope it went well. If you want you can tell me in a comment if you liked it or if it was too confusing. As always I die for your comments!

Eliott had already returned to the campsite. The attempt to get closer to Lucas in the lake had failed and the interruption by one of Lucas friends had been frustrating, but at least he now knew that the interest was not only one-sided, and Lucas was not averse to his approach.

Eliott had already been in love. He knew the infamous butterflies in his stomach. He didn't care who he fell in love with. He had noticed early on that he didn't attach much importance to sex and gender. For him, those were only something through which society wanted to bring a kind of order into the huddle. But it was never so easy to always see everything in black or white. For Eliott, the human being itself was important. And he had already had his experiences. He had been unhappily in love, he had been happily in love, he was in a relationship without feeling anything like love in the end, he had had his experiences with women as well as with men.

And yet Lucas was new. It had hit Eliott like a punch. He didn't really experience it that way before. Ever since he opened his eyes in the car and saw Lucas, he couldn't take his eyes off him. And every time Lucas caught him staring, his whole body twitched. After his last breakup he wanted nothing more to do with love and relationships. The relationship with Lucille had finished him. The breakup had been a long process and, in the end, Eliott had felt so liberated as he hadn't felt in a long time and he had told himself he wouldn't return to the cage of a relationship so quickly.

He had withdrawn from the world, only his closest friends could reach him. It had been a fucking hard time and he was so afraid of being hurt again that he wouldn't allow any feelings for anyone else. And then this boy with his blue eyes appeared out of nowhere and destroyed his whole plan. Eliott would have absolutely nothing against Lucas locking him up and throwing away the key. If he only had the chance to look into those deep blue eyes, hear that hearty laughter and be close to Lucas. It had absolutely hit him. And now, when he was alone and had time to realize how much, fear caught him.

Fearing that the others would soon come back from the lake, he set out to explore the area and perhaps find a quiet place to think in peace. The others would just be too much for him. He briefly informed Idriss, who looked after him questioningly, but knew better than his best friend, who was silently lost in thoughts the whole time he was back at the campsite, to ask where he wanted to go or what was going on. The last few months had been exhausting and Idriss was glad today that Eliott said goodbye and let him know if he wanted to be alone. That was not always the case and there will be times when Eliott disappear without saying a word and Idriss will go through his own little hell not knowing how his best friend is doing. But today he leaned back into his chair, reassured, after Eliott had disappeared from his field of vision.

And so Eliott wandered without a destination along the tents and people and wished for shade and peace. 

 

* * *

 

Lucas returned to the campsite with the others. He was not surprised that Eliott was nowhere to be found. He had almost expected it. And yet he waited for him. After all, they wanted to go to the festival area together to see Alice Merton. She would play in half an hour and there was no trace of Eliott.

Time passed like chewing gum and when it was only ten minutes left, Lucas got annoyed and set off on his own. He felt stupid that he had assumed Eliott would actually show up. In front of him he could see Chloé and her girlfriend, who also went to the concert. However, this was a company he could gladly do without and so he tried to keep the distance between them. He wasn't sure if they would have asked him if they didn't want to watch the show together, but he didn't want to challenge it either.

There wasn't much going on at the festival area yet. On the first stage there was some ska band playing and just the rhythm made Lucas dizzy. Before he went to the second stage, he made a stop at the next beer wagon. He had already thrown his good resolutions overboard at the lake and didn't care anymore that it was too early for alcohol. Armed with a beer in his hand, he joined the not too big group in front of the stage, where everything was already set up.

The performance was great. At some point Lucas had lost all shyness and jumped together with the others to the beat of the music, sang along and slowly got in a good mood again. It was just music to get in a good mood and forget the worries for the moment. And so, he danced the memories of the morning from his soul, even though he knew that they would soon join him again.

 

* * *

 

Eliott stood apart from the dancers and watched a certain dancer in the crowd. With one hand stretched out into the sky and on one leg turning around, Lucas danced for himself with closed eyes. A light smile lay on his lips. Eliott could not avert his gaze. The urge to simply go to him, to hold him in his arms and swing with him to the beat of the music was so incredibly strong and yet there was something in him that held him back.

What if Lucas was just looking for a quick fuck, if he would tear Eliott's heart apart into little pieces after this weekend? Eliott didn't know if he was willing to take that risk. That's why he had pulled back. He knew Lucas had to be mad at him. They had had an appointment; it had also been his own idea. And now he didn't have the strength to go to him and apologize. There weren't many steps to make, but getting his feet moving was an overcoming for which he just didn't feel the strength.

He felt his chest shrink. Torn back and forth, he stood there. His thoughts began to turn. He hated his head for its indecision and ability to see things negative. He closed his eyes. In front of his inner eye Lucas' hair danced up and down in the wind and Eliott had to smile. But the picture was soon suppressed, and his mother came to his mind. She was a cordial woman and had always supported Eliott in his decisions and always tried to be a role model and a guide in difficult hours. She would certainly shake her head with a smile.

Eliott always had the habit of doubting whether his decision was the right one. In the end he found himself worrying about what chance he had missed because he had chosen the other path. It could make him lose his mind. His mother had a talent for sensitizing him to what he really wanted, so he ended up thinking less about what he didn't have and enjoying what he had in front of him. She had also helped him at the end of the relationship with Lucille. It had been a toxic relationship. Both had been involved in the breakup and Eliott knew this hadn't been his prime, but it was the past.

He opened his eyes again and looked into the crowd. Could the future lie there before him? His mother would now take him in her arms and ask him what objections his head had that Eliott should not listen to his heart. If Eliott could name the reasons and if they made sense, she agreed that he should think again. But if it was a flimsy excuse to conceal his fear and insecurity, there was a slap on the back of the head and a kiss on the cheek and both had to laugh.

It wasn't that it was always so easy or that he always kept to what came out in the end, but he knew that there were currently no reasons why he shouldn't give Lucas a chance. And thus, also to give himself a chance. So, he tried to name the reasons why he didn't want to slip into the crowd and show up next to the craziest dancing guy, apologize and live his life. While he went through the reasons, which in the end was just the one big, overshadowing reason of fear, the next song was tuned in the background. Eliott listened to the music. Together with Alice Merton the audience sang in a weird choir

> "I'm scared, yeah, scared as shit
> 
> But I wanna let go of it now."

Eliott had to smile. How fittingly the universe could sometimes play with humans. He looked down at his feet and back to Lucas. Fear couldn't be the reason to stop him from getting to know this vivacious boy with the incredibly blue eyes and in the end it was perhaps the very decision that made him forget all the other missed opportunities and he could only focus on the present without thinking about what-if. And his heart simply told him that Lucas was worth overcoming his fear and his head. And so, with two beers in his hands, he set off to apologize to the boy with the flying hair.

 

* * *

 

Lucas was completely lost in the music. Fast tones alternated with calm ones, giving him the chance to catch his breath and drink a sip from his cup. He let his gaze glide through the crowd and almost swallowed his drink as he saw a familiar figure approach.

Eliott didn't have a grin on his lips like usual. He looked a bit contrite and Lucas turned to him. However, he made no effort to approach him. After Eliott had just left him sitting like that, he would now do a devil and come Eliott’s way, who was bearing down now with his hopefully following apology.

Lucas crossed his arms in front of his chest and put on the coolest and most unapproachable facial expression he had in petto. Eliott stopped in front of him and looked indecisively first at Lucas, then at the crowd and the stage. "There's not so much going on yet," he mumbled half screaming against the volume of the music, driving himself to the back of the neck with one hand. A gesture that was often used when someone was indecisive and uncertain what to do or say.

Lucas raised his eyebrows. "Is that all you have to say? I waited a long time for you. You just stood me up. Not a word from you where you are. Do you know how stupid I felt?" And still feel like, but Lucas didn't want to say that out loud. "I'm sorry, Lucas. I had to get away from all the noise, the people and I forgot the time. But now I'm here," a shy smile should make Lucas feel peaceful. But the apology sounded sincere, the eyes also said that Eliott was serious and at least he was still there now. And shit, Lucas could even understand him. Sometimes the people around him became too much for him. Too many impressions, too many questions and too many trivial conversations, which he sometimes just couldn't bear.

Eliott stretched out a beer to him, "An offer of reconciliation. Unfortunately, I couldn't find any more in a hurry." Lucas took the cup, poured the two drinks together and put the cups into each other. He looked at Eliott again and as he looked into his eyes the anger was wiped away and a light smile lay on his face. In the end, Eliott was there to watch the concert with him, even though it was almost over. And that was what ultimately counted for Lucas. Eliott was there.

 

* * *

 

As soon as Lucas smiled at him, Eliott began to shine and it seemed as if an infinite load had fallen from his shoulders. He straightened up a little more and stood next to Lucas. Concentrating on the music was almost an impossibility. Again and again he had to look next to himself to make sure that Lucas was still standing there. He wasn't dancing as wildly as before, which was a pity for Eliott. He liked how Lucas seemed to forget everything around him when he moved to the music. But he also liked that he noticed Lucas throwing stealthy looks at him again and again, which inevitably made Eliott grin even wider.

At some point, however, he couldn't take it anymore. "Why don't you dance like you did before? It was a real pleasure to watch you do it," he had leaned close to Lucas, so he didn't have to scream too much. "You saw that?" Lucas had leaned his head back and looked at him mustering, "Have you been watching me?" Eliott could see Lucas' face blushing and nodded encouragingly. "Shit," Lucas cursed barely audible and Eliott had to laugh. "I stood at the back of the beer stand and you just looked wonderful, dancing on one leg as you swirled around." He just had to do it. The desire to touch him was just too big and so he stretched out his hand and tried to put Lucas wild hair strand back into order. While driving through Lucas' hair with a light touch, he could see the other one staring at him with big eyes. "I was serious. You really looked beautiful. As if you had forgotten everything around you. It was delightful to watch you," he would have preferred to whisper those words, but no one would have understood that in the end. If it was possible at all, Lucas blushed even more and didn't say a word for the moment. He just looked at him and Eliott knew at that moment that it had been the absolutely right decision to go to him and listen to his heart. He could have sunk into those eyes and he wouldn't have cared.

He took Lucas by the hand and turned him once around himself, wanted to show him that he had meant his words seriously, that there was nothing more beautiful than seeing Lucas dance so freely. During the pirouette Lucas had to start laughing and despite all the sounds around him, Eliott could only hear that laughter and it was the best thing he had heard in his life so far. Eliott now began to spin and dance crazy as well and so a little later they stood in front of the stage and moved to their own beat to the music and it didn't matter to Eliott what the others were thinking or whether they looked silly. The laughter didn't leave Lucas' lips all the time and that was all that mattered to Eliott at that moment.

 

* * *

 

When the concert was over, Lucas was out of breath. He hadn't danced so much and had fun at the same time for a long time. And the fact that their hands had always found each other to turn the other, or just because Lucas couldn't help but touch Eliott, gave him a very special kick.

They also stayed with the next band, even if neither of them knew the musicians or liked it, but Lucas didn't want to go back to reality. He could have danced all day with Eliott. Unfortunately, at some point the beer made itself felt and they had to make their way to the toilets and leave their little bubble.

"I'm pretty hungry by now," Lucas said as they walked aimlessly across the festival grounds, "and I think the others have probably already started barbecuing. Soon the main acts would be performing and nobody wanted to miss them. How about we go back to the campsite, have a bite to eat, freshen up and later go back to the festival area with the others?" He had stopped in the meantime and looked at Eliott questioningly. He didn't even know what answer he was hoping for. On the one hand he wanted to stay alone with Eliott, to have him all to himself, on the other hand he wanted to show himself to his friends and show them that he was doing well. He had felt Yann's gaze after coming back from the lake. Even though his best friend hadn't said anything, his looks spoke volumes and he wanted to reassure him a little. Because he was feeling good, as good as he had been for a long time.

Eliott agreed to the suggestion and so they made their way back to the campsite. There was barely an inch of space between them and again and again their arms and hands touched each other and each time a warm tingling sensation went through Luca's body. They passed by different groups of people, almost all clichés were fulfilled.

Now and then Eliott stopped and pointed in one direction so that Lucas could see what he saw. There was the rocker fraction, long-haired men with beer cans in their hands, groups of girls dressed far too much in make-up and just inappropriate for a weekend in a tent, and all day on a dusty field. There were the groups who were already totally drunk in the early afternoon, the alternatives who sat on the floor and gave a joint around the group. They were especially taken with all the costumes. Whole body suits made of neoprene, in which one had to sweat very much, interesting to disturbing face paintings, at the sight of which Lucas's laughter got stuck in his throat.

As they walked through the rows of tents, they stopped at one place. Someone had set up a four-poster bed there. Lucas wondered how on earth they had transported this bed and, most of all, why they had done such a thing. And yet, between all the tents and on the dusty floor, it looked like it came from another world. Eliott put an arm around Lucas' shoulder and his voice was quiet next to his ear, the warm breath caused goose bumps on Lucas' body, "This looks like a fairy tale, doesn't it? Somehow unreal, how it stands out between all the "normal" things. It has something artistic, don't you think so?" Eliott's face was so close. So damn close and Lucas had to swallow. He just nodded and looked back at the white bed with its canopy.

Eliott led them back on their path, leaving his arm over Lucas' shoulder and that was something Lucas could get used to. Just before they reached their camp, Eliott's arm slipped from Lucas' shoulder, not without slightly touching his back with his hand, as Lucas noticed. As soon as Eliott's arm was no longer near him, Lucas missed the warmth and security it gave him, and a cool shiver followed the tingling sensation that had just been there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My playlist while writing this was actually Alice Merton. I really fell in love with her music! So if you find some time just go and listen to her 💜


	7. Friday evening

A strange picture awaited them at their tents. Basile lay on a sleeping mat on the floor, around him stood a few people with their mobile phones and filmed the action. Lucas stood next to Yann and tried to catch a glimpse of Basile. He asked, "What's going on here?" while stretching his neck a little to get a better view. Yann bent over laughing, "Basile wants to know what it's like to get waxed and that's why we changed the function of the tape and stuck it on both of his legs." He turned to Lucas and continued, "You've come just in time to watch the spectacle."

Daphné squatted at Basile's head and stroked his hair. She was the only one who looked worried. All the others, including Basile himself, were laughing and talking and drinking. Of course alcohol was involved, who would soberly come up with such an idea? Idriss mimed a dramatic drum roll before Emma and Alexia, both with a nasty grin on their lips, each took a strip of tape and pulled it off with a jerk. "Holy shit," Basile shouted and shot up with his upper body. The two girls had fallen on their butts laughing so hard, it looked as they unable to breathe. In their hands they held the strips of tape, the adhesive side of which was covered with hair. On Basile's legs there were correspondingly bare areas to be seen. Of course the tape didn't work half as well as real wax and a few tufts of hair stood out on the bald areas.

"We're not finished yet" Manon shouted now, "we had agreed, everybody can pull!" and she bent down and wanted to pull off a strip. Basile held her hand, "Please don't! At least give me some time to cope with the first pain!" He looked at her with a begging look, but now one of the others spoke. Lucas had already forgotten the name again. "Don't be like this Basile. It had been your idea," and without further warning he reached down and tore off the next tape. Basile let himself fall back again, into the arms of his girlfriend. His eyes fell on Lucas, "Lucas! Help me! Please!"

But Lucas didn't know what to do. Manon had already grabbed her stripe. Lucas could only watch the play and laugh.

Sometime later they had all eaten, the beer flowed in rough amounts and the music made some to sing along. The atmosphere was cheerful. The only thing Lucas was missing at this moment was being with Eliott, which he so longed for. But Eliott was engrossed in a conversation with Sofiane and Lucas didn't want to disturb them. The only ray of hope were the looks that Eliott and he kept exchanging. It was as if there was a tingling sensation in the air. An electric voltage that discharged every time their looks met, almost driving Lucas insane. Instead of talking to Eliott, he listened to the tirades of Basile, who couldn't help reporting about the pain of waxing and how happy he was not to be a woman who had to endure it over and over again.

"You know, Basile, a woman doesn't have to put up with this. I don't wax my legs because I think it looks so good or because it makes me feel better. I do it because society tells me to do it," Daphné intervened. Basile's head flinched and he looked at his girlfriend with big eyes. "That's nonsense, Daphné," Imane said, "society doesn't prescribe it itself. Nowhere does it say that I have to depilate my legs or other parts of my body. It's an illusion women make for themself because we want to please men. Who cares if I have hair under my armpits or not?"

Now it was Daphné who looked at Imane with big eyes. "Of course society prescribes it. How do you think you would stare if I walked around with hairy legs?" "You mean, what would Basile say, because honestly, I don't really care if you're smooth or hairy like a bear." "You're doing this for me?" Basile asked uncertainly. "Of course she does it because of you. Because we have to be trimmed by advertising and glossy magazines from the very beginning that women with hair are not real women. And that is bullshit!" Imane supported her point by crossing her arms in front of her chest and examining Basile with a sharp eye.

He turned back to his girlfriend, "Darling, I don't care if your legs are shaved or not. I love you and all your hair!" He bent over and gave Daphné a kiss. "Oh man, I think that was one of the weirdest conversations I've ever heard," Yann said quietly to Lucas, who had to stop laughing all along. "It's about time we made our way to the festival area. Bloc Party will play soon, and I want to get a good spot." "Well then let's get people together," Lucas nodded in agreement.

 

* * *

 

The group had not been able to completely agree on one stage and so some were on their way to the second stage, while the majority gathered in front of the first one. It was only 6pm, the headliners wouldn't enter the stage until about 10pm, yet some little girls were already on their way to get a place at the front, dressed in fan shirts from 30 Seconds to Mars and cardboard signs saying they loved Jared Leto. Eliott liked music but had never been a big fan of too much fan culture.

It was not easy to stay together in the still large group, but at least he tried to stay close to Lucas. But that was a bit difficult when Manon grabbed Lucas and dragged him forward to the stage. He could see Lucas turning to him again and then he had disappeared with Manon, Alexia, Emma, Arthur and Yann.

"Don't you want to follow?" he heard a familiar voice next to him. Idriss had joined him and grinned mischievously at him from the side. "What do you mean?" asked Eliott and did unknowingly. "Oh, come on. Do you really think I didn't notice you two staring at each other all the time? Sometimes I feel quite uncomfortable watching you. You were long gone this afternoon. Is there something you might want to tell me?" At first still teasing, his pitch became more serious towards the end and the grin had disappeared from Idriss's face. Instead, there was now open interest to be seen. "I don't know," Eliott murmured. "What? The music, the noise. You have to speak louder" Idriss shouted to him. Eliott moaned. "I don't know what to tell you. Nothing happened. We just had a lot of fun," screamed Eliott now in Idriss' ear. "But you like him, don't you? You find him interesting and the way you look at him makes me think you want to eat him right away. So?" The grin had found its way back to Idriss' face and Eliott had to smile and twist his eyes.

"Yes, I think I like him. He's not like the others, you know? He's like no one else before," Eliott's gaze drifted into the distance and he noticed for himself that as soon as he thought of Lucas, a slight smile fell on his lips. "Then why are you still here with us and not with him?" Idriss had come closer and spoke into Eliott's ear to make sure he understood his words exactly. Eliott looked at him and then again at the crowd in front of him. It would be a longer search, because the area in front of the stage was now well filled. The band was already playing and everywhere was hopping and pushing. Idriss patted him on the shoulder encouragingly and with the last beat he pushed him towards the stage.

 

* * *

 

Lucas wasn't feeling well. He was jostled from all sides, and since he wasn't necessarily the tallest, he had to rely on the protection of his friends to shield him from the turmoil. Manon had managed to box them through to the front row. Lucas would never try to get into a fight with her. She had discarded her otherwise so fine manner and had boxed her way through the crowd with her elbows. It was amazing how much energy and power slumbered in such a petite being.

He had placed himself next to her, one of the inflatable hands clamped in front of him, so that the metal barrier would not hurt too much when the people in the back were pushing forward. Lisa had told him the trick. The only advantage was that they now had the best view of the stage. The disadvantages were that they couldn't organize anything to drink until the end of the show, couldn't go to the toilet and couldn't move. All this was nothing compared to the fact that Eliott wasn't there. Lucas cursed himself that he had let himself be dragged along. He looked next to him and Manon beamed at him with a glitter in her eyes. The only thing he could do was to smile back. It made him happy to see his friend so happy and frolicsome.

Bloc Party played to the end and the rows thinned out a bit. Lucas could catch his breath and sat down on the floor, leaning against the barrier. He dug his cell phone out of his pocket and surfed around a bit on Instagram. Mika had posted a new story and his mother had sent him a message at WhatsApp. He was about to answer when Yann knocked him on the head and made him look up. In front of him stood Eliott with a red head but a smile on his lips.

"It really wasn't easy to find you. Luckily the rows have thinned out a bit otherwise I might not be here yet. And I think I'll have some bruises tomorrow. Man, are the people ruthless at the pogo," he gurgled and rubbed his upper arm for supporting his point. Lucas had got up and beamed at him, "But in the end you found us." "Always," Eliott replied and it was as if they were diving back into their little world. Everything around them was faded out. The noise in the background became dull and the people around them blurred. _Always_.

The moment came to an abrupt end when Eliott was bumped into from behind and was just able to hold on to the barrier with one hand before hitting Lucas with full force. After the first shock both had to laugh. The place filled up again and the first people tried to come forward by force and pushed from behind. Lucas stood between Eliott's arms, with which he shielded him from most of the pressure.

The stage setup was complete and with a roar of the crowd Macklemore swirled onto the stage. Lucas turned around, which was a bit difficult as there was hardly any room and when he had made it he could feel a warm breath near his ear, "Don't worry," Eliott whispered into his ear, "I'll stay right here and protect you."

Eliott tried his best not to crush Lucas, while from behind the masses wanted to come further forward. But that wasn't even the main act of the evening. Again and again he was pressed against the small body in front of him and as much as he enjoyed the closeness that arose from it, his wish not to hurt Lucas was greater. He tried to lean against the barrier with his hands, but he did not always succeed.

Lucas of course noticed this and Eliott felt it before he saw it and knew what was happening to him, that Lucas grabbed his hand and carefully took it from the railing. Eliott let it happen. Lucas also took his second hand into his and put it around his waist and at the end pulled Eliott a little closer to him. With one hand Lucas supported himself at the barrier while the other hand lay on Eliott's.

Eliott's head buzzed and butterflies raged in his stomach. He put his head on Lucas' and closed his eyes for the moment. How could it be that he felt so safe with someone he barely knew and then even after such a short time as he did with Lucas? The latter had now leaned back a little and his head rested against Eliott's shoulder. This was perfect. It fitted so perfectly, Eliott thought and smiled.

They didn't let themselves be put off by all the turmoil around them. What mattered at that moment was just the two of them. 

 

* * *

 

It was getting dark. Macklemore had finished his performance and they were still standing tightly wrapped. Careful, even tender, their fingers caressed each other's hands. Lucas wished for another place together with Eliott. Away from the crowd, away from the people and the noise. Just a place where they could live out their first tenderness on their own.

As if Eliott had read his thoughts, he now whispered in his ear, "Tell me, do you really want to see 30 Seconds to Mars?" Lucas shook his head. "Then how about we disappear? Just the two of us." Lucas released himself from the embrace and turned around under strain, "That sounds good," he beamed at Eliott. He gave Yann a sign that his place would become free, grinned at him and then let Eliott guide him through the crowd.

He didn't know where Eliott wanted to go with him, the route looked familiar to him, but it got darker and darker and at some point they had left the campsites behind and a small piece of forest lay in front of them. "You want to go to the lake? Now?" Asked Lucas, who had stopped in front of the forest.

He didn't want to admit it, but he never liked being out in the dark, especially not in the forest, even if he wasn't alone. The fear of darkness had accompanied him for a long time. He didn't know what the trigger for it had been, but since he remembered, he was afraid of the dark.

Eliott had stopped shortly before him, when he noticed that Lucas was no longer with him. "Of course," he grinned at him. "It's still wonderfully warm and there won't be anyone there now. Come on!" "Of course nobody will be there. It is also not allowed to go into the lake at night. It is much too dangerous. What if something happens?" Lucas asked and tried not to let the fear in his voice go through too much. "Nothing's gonna happen. Are you scared?" Eliott laughed now. "Of course not," Lucas replied and straightened up, his chest raised a little to support his words. "Come on then," and with these words Eliott ran into the forest and disappeared into the darkness.

Lucas hesitantly followed him. Every step carefully checking that he didn't stumble. The darkness surrounded him and he noticed his chest shrinking a little. He hated his illogical fear of darkness. There was nothing in it that wasn't there in light, and yet each time it was eerie how whole parts of the world disappeared, no longer visible to the eye. Like Eliott now. Lucas stopped and listened. He could not even hear him.

"Eliott?" he shouted faintly into the woods. "Where are you?" He looked around searching, his eyes wide open to see as much as possible. In front of him something moved into the shadows and Lucas’ heart stopped. "Where have you been?" Eliott's voice resounded next to him and Lucas collapsed in shock. "Now come on, or are you afraid of the dark?" "What? Nonsense, I'm not afraid." Lucas tried to be more courageous than he was at that moment.

He turned to the side from where Eliott's voice had come, but couldn't see him. He could only hear his laughter from the other side now, a little further away this time. He whirled around, his eyes searched the place from where he had heard the laughter, but again he couldn't find Eliott anywhere. "Come on, Eliott, it's not funny." His voice was quieter and more anxious than he wanted to sound, but a thick lump in his throat tied his vocal chords.

"Eliott, please," the voice now just a whisper. "So, you are afraid of the dark after all." Eliott appeared in front of him. The laughter had left his voice and he looked at him seriously. "And if so?" Lucas asked in a fragile voice. "Then it's like that," Eliott replied with a firm but quiet voice, "Everyone is afraid of something."

"Would you hold my hand until we get to the lake?" _And just never let them go again_? He asked shyly and Eliott stretched out his hand in return, waiting for Lucas to grab it.

 

* * *

 

Eliott didn't think Lucas would be afraid in the dark. Spiders perhaps, or narrow enclosed spaces, but darkness? And yet it was the cutest thing he had ever experienced. Lucas grabbed his hand and clasped his fingers to it. Eliott had to smile. Maybe only the second cutest.

He led them through the forest to the lake and when they arrived, the water lay calm and peaceful in front of them. They stayed next to each other, still holding hands and nobody said a word. For the moment they enjoyed the unbelievable tranquillity radiated from the lake. It wrapped Eliott up and pulled through his body. The air was pleasantly fresh, not as oppressively warm as on the festival grounds with sweating, unfamiliar bodies beside him. Eliott loved such places, especially when the almost magical atmosphere was not disturbed by others. And he was here, finally alone with Lucas.

"Let's go for a swim," he said and was already taking off his clothes before Lucas could react. He looked at him questioningly with his big blue eyes before it seemed as if he was shaking off his tension and with a shy smile on his lips getting rid of his clothes too. Both stood briefly undecided, dressed in their underwear, before Eliott took Lucas by the hand and ran into the lake with him.

The water was a bit cooler, but still pleasant. At first they let themselves drift, let the calm take effect and Eliott enjoyed that this was possible with Lucas without having to ask him to pause for the moment. It was as if their souls were in harmony, as if they knew what the other needed. It started with a coarser arm movement by Eliott, with which he accidentally sprayed Lucas with water, and ended with the two of them pouring water loads on each other's faces with their hands and laughing. Eliott hadn't laughed so much in a long time. In general, he hadn't felt that good and cheerful for a long time.

Lucas held on to Eliott's shoulder and out of breath, but still laughing, they finished their water play. As their eyes met, Eliott could feel how the atmosphere between them had changed. The exuberance was over, the breath was still heavy, but there was a new glint in Luca's eyes. If Eliott painted a picture of this situation, little flashes of lightning would flash everywhere in the air. Despite the darkness that the half moon had not completely driven away over them, Eliott could see Lucas’ gaze wandering from his eyes to his lips, briefly pausing there before his gaze found Eliotts again. Eliott noticed how breathing became harder and all his senses were focused on Lucas.

And before he could think any longer about when he should finally take the next step and how long he would endure this tension, Lucas' hand was in his neck and pulled Eliott towards him and their lips found each other. Eliott closed his eyes and thought he was going to explode. All his nerve endings tickled and Lucas lips felt soft and tender and the kiss was passionate and demanding. All the tension that lay between them unleashed in this one kiss. Eliott's heart raced at double speed, it was impossible to think clearly, all he could feel were Luca's lips on his and the fire that had been kindled in his heart.

Eliott didn't know where to put his hands. They wanted to be everywhere at the same time, wanted to pull Lucas closer, wanted to drive through his hair, wanted to stroke and hold him. He wrapped his arm around Lucas' neck, pulled the smaller one closer to him, the other hand lay on his hip, the grip tightly around the tender skin. He could feel Luca's hands. One hand lay tenderly on his cheek, while the other one wandered along his back and every touch left a pleasant tingle on Eliott's skin. He felt Lucas pressing on him, trying to displace every unnecessary inch of air between them. Lucas' lips on his took his breath away, but he no longer needed oxygen, all he needed was to be kissed by those lips and that feeling in his heart that wanted to burst with happiness.

 

* * *

 

Lucas had to look at Eliott, see what was going on in his eyes. Carefully he released the kiss, his hand continuing to rest on Eliott's cheek as his fingers caressed him tenderly. He needed a moment to open his eyes. As he slowly opened his eyelids, he looked into shining eyes. Eliott's whole face seemed to shine like a complete little sun just for him in the darkness. With his fingers he traced the contours of Eliott's face and Lucas had to smile as Eliott closed his eyes and a quiet, contented buzz emanated from him.

When Eliott opened his eyes again, he took Lucas' face in his hands and the look he gave Lucas made his knees soft. There was so much affection in his eyes and Lucas could hardly believe that this was really happening. A smile spread across his lips before he shook his head and pulled Eliott into another kiss.

But this time less stormy. Tender and gentle their lips met. They moved at their own pace, as if they hadn't kissed anyone else their whole lives, as if they had known each other for many years. Their tongues met, nudging against each other, and Lucas couldn't help but moan quietly into the kiss. The world around Lucas stopped and it could probably have ended, he wouldn't have noticed. All what counted in that moment was Eliott.

He wrapped his arms around Eliott's neck, placed himself on his toes and pressed even closer to the other one’s body. The kiss changed its dynamics. Soft and careful became passionate and longing for more. A pleasant shiver shot through Luca's body as Eliott sucked his lower lip in and bit lightly into it.

The older boy's hands lay on his waist and with one swing he had lifted Lucas high out of the water. The latter put his legs around the waist of the other and clung tightly. His arms were still reaching around Eliott's neck and one hand was driving through his hair and Lucas had never felt anything softer between his fingers. While Eliott was busy bringing them both ashore safely, Lucas' lips wandered along his neck. He noticed Eliott stretching his neck a little to give Lucas more space.

Finally arriving on land, Eliott let Lucas down and again their eyes found each other. And again Lucas could have sunk into those blue-grey eyes of the other. He had completely lost his sense of time, but as soon as Eliott pulled his body closer and their lips found each other again, Lucas didn't care about anything else. What mattered was that here and now and he didn't want to be anywhere else in the world at this moment than right here with exactly the only person that mattered, Eliott.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥ I always appreciate Kudos and comments! Feel free to talk to me 😊
> 
> This was started for the tumblr prompt "Will you hold my hand if I got scared?"
> 
> If you like to talk to me or send me another prompt from [this list](https://wanderlust-in-my-soul.tumblr.com/tagged/mywork) you can find me [here](https://wanderlust-in-my-soul.tumblr.com/)


End file.
